


Goodbye, Star

by star__light



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Light Angst, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star__light/pseuds/star__light
Summary: For now, Tom have things to think about.





	Goodbye, Star

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 23: Alone.

Star kept turning her back on him. The sound of her contained sobs tried to stop him, they were one more weight settling on his barely liberated shoulders.

He wanted to turn around, he wanted to go back to hug her and assure her they could keep trying again and again. But he also knew that it would be return to that vicious circle, to a relationship that he felt in which it was simply him and in which he recognized Star was not completely happy. It was not healthy, for either of them.

To which he raised the column, with a pained expression still gripping his face. He wanted to be alone, really alone. He needed to think. And he could not with Star in his field of vision.


End file.
